1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the clean up of hazardous waste sites and in particular to a new and useful method and system for the remediation of low level radioactive mixed wastes in fluidized bed incinerators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improved disposal and treatment methods are required to clean up hazardous waste sites that have resulted from years of uncontrolled dumping. The preferred approach for disposal of the wastes is through a process that not only destroys the hazardous organic portion of the waste, but also separates the radioactive portion from the nonradioactive portion.